


Cozy

by gonnaslapaboo



Series: Lucio/Evelyn [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Gentle femdom, Morning Sex, NSFW, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaslapaboo/pseuds/gonnaslapaboo
Summary: Lucio wakes up hungry for a treat.





	Cozy

For once, the morning light is not what wakes Evelyn up from her deep sleep. There’s something cold and hard around her waist, too solid to be Faust but too magical to be something that simply fell off a shelf. The next thing she feels is a pair of lips pressing against the nape of her neck, the warmth at her back shifting to press closer to her drawing a smile from her lips. She knows where she is now, and she knows whose metal arm it is that’s resting on her hip.

“Morning” she whispers to see if he’s awake, reveling in the warm embrace and the way the silky fabric feel against her skin, thinking she could get used to mornings like this. A lazy grunt is the only answer she gets as Lucio nuzzles the crook of her neck, sleep making his movements slow and tender now that his cockiness hasn’t had time to catch up yet and it sends butterflies fluttering to her chest.

The lips are back on her neck, trailing up to her jaw and she giggles when his breath tickles her ear, glad that he seems to be in a better mood. “Woke up feeling handsy, huh?” she questions at the feeling of warm fingers sliding under the soft fabric of her robe, doing nothing to stop them as they make their way up to cup one of her breasts.

“Mhm, it’s not every day that I get to wake up in such nice company” the blond finally speaks, voice raspy from sleep. Evelyn lifts her left hand to tangle in Lucio’s hair, turning her head and twisting in his embrace to kiss him as a cold metal hand parts her robe open, a shiver running down her spine as her dark skin is exposed to the morning chill.

Their lips press together in lazy motions, growing heated when Lucio gently pinches her nipple, taking the chance to slip his tongue past her lips as soon as they part in a gasp. She welcomes it eagerly and arches her back to press against him, smiling knowingly into the kiss when her hips roll against his and she feels his growing arousal rubbing against her backside.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Evelyn teases, sinking her teeth in his lower lip and earning a groan from the man currently sliding his golden hand up her thigh before turning her back to him again, fingers still tangled in his hair. Said golden hand comes to a rest on her lower belly, pressing back to grind their hips together.

“Like a dog, dearest” he answers, nipping at the shell of her ear and moaning when she grinds back, following his movements. She feels his hot breath on her neck hitch every time she pushes back and it draws a laugh from her lips.

“I can tell, you’re humping me like a beast in heat” she stills her hips and tightens her grip on his hair before continuing, “but I’m not a bitch, Lucio, and a pet must work for its treats.” She revels in the needy whimper that leaves his lips and the heady feeling of control washing over her when his hand dips between her thighs, the sensation of smooth, cold metal on her heated folds making her sigh with pleasure. 

She parts her legs to allow him better access and he’s quick to nudge his knee between her thighs to keep them spread, fingers slowly tracing wide circles around her entrance. Oh, how glad she is that he left those sharp addendums in his own room before seeking her company! She’ll never tell him but the sensation of smooth, cold metal stroking her core makes her knees go weak. 

“A good start but I’m sure you can do better, darling” her sultry voice spurs him on as she rolls her hips against his touch, “Make me happy and I might return the favour.”

The promise in her tone draws a low chuckle from Lucio, his thumb sets on rubbing her clit as one of his fingers dips into her teasingly, making her shiver and close her eyes in anticipation. His other hand leaves her breasts and traces a line up her neck to her jaw, turning her head to him for a kiss that she gladly returns.

Lucio pushes a second finger in easily thanks to her slickness and begins rocking them in and out, in and out, sending sparks flying behind Evelyn’s eyelids as their kiss turns open-mouthed and obscenely loud, moans spilling from both their lips as Lucio resumes rutting against her.

“Evelyn, please…” he practically begs, trailing kisses down her neck and biting down before sucking on a spot he  _ knows _ she loves, making her hips stutter and pulling a keening sound from her. Every sound, every small gasp, every twitch of her hips, the way she’s squirming in his arms sends blood rushing to his crotch and he  _ needs _ some sort of relief, the fabric of his pants feeling too rough on his erection. “I’m being good, right? s-so, please...?”

“B-begging so soon?” Evelyn still musters the willpower to tease him despite the way his fingers curl inside her and brush against her sensitive walls over and over and  _ over,  _ making her toes curl. “Jus- just a little mh-! more, dear, you’re doing g- _ great _ ”

Her praise has Lucio whimpering and he stills his hips and buries his face in the crook of her neck, knowing that if he behaves the reward will be much sweeter. Evelyn feels a third finger stretching her open and her hand holds onto Lucio’s forearm, trying to get more but stay grounded at the same time. Any composure she had left is destroyed when his thumb flicks repeatedly at the sensitive nub between her folds though, and she curses under her breath, shamelessly grinding into his golden hand and brokenly moaning his name, needing  _ more _ .

“F-fuck, Lucio,  _ Lucio _ ! go ahead,  _ fuck me _ ” she finally gives him permission and Lucio wastes no time in following her order. He stands on his knees and works on getting rid of his pants with shaky hands as she lies on her back and wraps her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together behind him and pulling him closer. “Come on, hurry and  _ fill me up. _ ” 

“Yes, ma’am” After a few seconds of fumbling with the strings of his waistband and prompting a breathy laugh from Evelyn, which makes the heat on his gut coil even tighter, he finally pushes them down with a sigh of relief when his cock is freed. 

Evelyn bites her lip and wiggles her hips impatiently at the sight and he takes the hint, using a hand to spread her open and the other to guide himself in. He slowly pushes into her, taking his time to enjoy the intoxicating sight of his cock easily sliding into her. 

“ _ Fuck _ ” Lucio curses with a groan, the feeling of her slick walls engulfing his dick and  _ pulsating _ around it almost enough to push him over the edge. She uses her lock on his waist to pull him closer, hilting him in herself with a roll of her hips and drawing a moan from the both of them, her head tossed back as she’s  _ finally _ filled, hands gripping at the bed sheets.

“Y-you love that, don’t you…” he attempts to sound smug but his voice breaks, revealing just how achingly aroused he is.

“Yessss, good boy” she hisses, eyes fluttering shut as she enjoys the sensation of being stretched just right. She doesn’t have much time to adjust before Lucio sets an unforgiving pace and considering how much she’s teased him already, she allows it, reveling in the desperate way his hands grip her hips and the needy sounds spilling from his lips. 

“Eve, so good, so good around my cock” he mumbles pitifully between moans and shaky breaths, too worked up to form coherent thoughts as he pounds into her incessantly. Evelyn lifts her arms to wrap around his neck and pull him down into a kiss, head swimming with pleasure as their tongues meet and push against eachother. The new angle he’s thrusting into her at is sending waves of sparks to her core and she lets him know, whispering words of praise against his lips which in turn send his head reeling. 

“Mmmffuck, Lucio, more!” She’s close, he can tell by the way her thighs twitch against his sides and the high-pitched moans leaving her lips, and so is he but he’ll be damned if he finishes first, the remnants of his stubbornness the only thing keeping him together as his hand finds Evelyn’s slit and he thumbs at the sensitive bundle of nerves there, rubbing quick small circles over it in time with his erratic thrusts. 

Evelyn comes undone with Lucio’s name on her lips, her nails dragging down his back and leaving red welts that make him hiss with pleasure, marking him as hers and  _ hers only _ . She arches into him and he wraps his arms around her waist, clinging to her as his own climax crashes into him like a wave at the feeling of silky walls clenching and spasming around him, trying to take him impossibly deeper.

They ride out their orgasm together with shaky, weak thrusts as they both try to catch their breath. Evelyn lets go of Lucio and slumps back against the bed, dark hair sticking to her sweat slicked face, chest rising and falling rapidly with her labored breath.

Lucio releases Evelyn from his now feeble embrace and pulls out with a shudder before dropping to the bed next to her, taking in big gulps of air. They rest like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying their afterglow and recovering until Evelyn visibly shivers, the morning air cold against her naked body. 

He turns to lie on his side and reaches an arm out, curling it around her waist and pulling her into his chest protectively. She smiles and curls up against him, appreciating the sweet gesture and the warmth he provides.

“That was nice” she finally breaks the silence, speaking softly as if to not break the moment. She presses her forehead to his chest, feeling his heartbeat with a smile.

“Mhm, wouldn’t mind more mornings like this” he agrees, nuzzling her dark locks lazily. “Wait, just nice? Don’t you think  _ superb _ is more fitting? excellent?  _ godly, _ even?” he prattles on, his cockiness back in full force now that he’s completely awake.

“Hmm… I’m not sure, I  _ was _ pretty sleepy you know…” she pretends to think about it deeply, holding back her laughter while tracing random patterns with her fingertips on his chest.

“Well that just won’t do, we’ll have to do it again so you can be certain of my greatness” he grins, his hand already sliding down her back.

“Lucio, no.”

“Lucio, yes.” 


End file.
